Resident Evil REmake English Version
by Inchan S. Kennedy
Summary: Chris has more feeling to her. More than a feeling of a partner.


Okay. This is my 3rd story in . It's different from the older. It's Resident Evil Time. Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT!**

1. I know my English is sucks. And this original story is in Indonesian. I had used a translator to change the language. That's why; my writing comprehension seems suck here.

2. If you want to review my story, please don't make me broken hearted. If you dislike this story, just press Alt+F4 or click the X right-above your windows. If you want to say you dislike or hate it and gonna review it, it just wasting your time.

3. REMEMBER, I don't care if you say any of bad words or high temper reviews. I JUST WANT TO SHARE, AND GIVE ME ADVICES NICELY, okay? (I hate to write it in caps. But I have to.)

4. And yes, I'm a newbie. But still, I have convenances.

**Resident Evil Remake Version**

**Summary: **Chris has more feeling to her. More than a feeling of a partner.

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil CAPCOM (this story is mine, beach)

**Author: **Intan S. Kennedy a.k.a Jill Valentine ^/^ hohoho

**Pairings: **JillChris, LeonClaire

**Warning: **OOC

**Rate: **T

The atmosphere at the Raccoon Police Department Office was still busy as usual. Nothing strange. Although it was still early. All police officers in the office was busy with their own business. Started from the handling of complaints from various people, or just sat at the computer while drank a cup of coffee.

Yup, it's enough to look at the first floor. Let's look at the second floor. Here, there were special room for the members of S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) or in short, they were special agents of the Raccoon City police to be placed on various missions that regular police weren't able to finish. This agent consists of 2 teams and totaled 12 people. The first team of ALPHA and the second is BRAVO. Each member has a specialty, tasks, and their respective positions.

"Hi, Jill!" Said Chris to the woman in white blue collar and short brown hair who was sitting at her desk.  
"Hey, Chris! You're a bit late today." A woman named Jill is back greeting Chris, her co-workers.  
"Well... I forgot to set the alarm." Chris said with a grin.  
"You're not a schoolboy anymore, Chris. You're an adult now." Jill advises Chris.  
"Yea... Yea..." Chris received advice Jill with lazy face. "Hey, do you want a cup of coffee? If you want, I'll bring it for you"  
"Sure thing"  
Chris put a red jacket on his chair. On the back of the jacket, it said 'Made In Heaven'. Jill's and Chris' desk were back each other by chance. So, no wonder if they look so chummy. Because, besides the partner of back each other desk, they both were in the same team. ALPHA team that was headed by Albert Wesker. And, unbeknownst to Jill, Chris has more feeling to her. More than a feeling of a partner.  
"Huh... How can I tell the truth?" Chris muttered as he waited for his glass filled with coffee from the automatic coffee machine. He was repeating the words Jill just in his mind. He reached into his pocket. He saw two pieces of paper in his hand. Chris took a deep breath in and released it. "Wish me luck!"  
Clap  
The door of S.T.A.R.S member's office opened. After finding out who's on the door, everyone in the room stood up straight.  
"ALPHA Team and BRAVO Team, we'll have a briefing..." Calmly but serious looking, blond-haired man wearing sunglasses and who opened the door had been giving orders to his men. He was none other than Albert Wesker. A person who always serious and has almost no sense of humor is a chairman of S.T.A.R.S.  
All members also took the goods they needed for the briefing this time. Jill, Rebecca, Richard, Forest, Barry, Enrico, Brad, and all members walked out of the room towards to the briefing.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Chris who happened almost collided with Jill at the entrance of the S.T.A.R.S room.  
"All members will attend the briefing in the conference room. Put that coffee on the table." Jill replied with his trademark accent.  
"Okay. Hold on."  
After put the coffee on his desk, Chris went straight to the conference room along with Jill.  
"So what is it? It seems sudden." Chris asked curiously to Jill.  
"I don't know. Maybe there is something really urgent" Jill said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
All members have been in the meeting room. Wesker turned on the LCD panel to explained what will be discussed at the briefing. In the screen, it seen a few photos of mutilated body of a person.  
"Two days ago, police in the area northwest of Raccoon City were surprised by the discovery of the mutilated body of a person. Forensic team concluded that it was the act of cannibalism. Because, throughout the body there are many human bites." Without much further ado, Wesker immediately started briefing.  
"And yesterday afternoon, in the same area, a husband and wife found dead with blood and wolf bites all over his body. However, the forensic team to wrong conclusions. After many hours of investigation, it was not a wolf bite. But dog bites." Wesker continued the discussion.  
"Since when did dogs become a cannibal?" Brad muttered, the helicopter's pilot.  
"Shut the hell up!" Kenneth whispered who sat beside Brad.  
"So, what are we gonna do, sir?" Rebecca asked.  
"Police Chief Brian Irons ordered the members of STARS to investigate what really happened behind both incidents." Wesker replied.  
"How many people will be sent? Jill asked.  
Wesker smiled as he cocked his head and replied "Nice question, Jill. All members were deployed in this mission. "  
"When do we start?" Barry asked.  
"Tomorrow afternoon. 16:00. Prepare all equipment needed for this mission now. Do not let anyone behind. Rest enough for the stamina to the maximum tonight. I hope no one will hurt and die in this mission. Because a team requires a lot of personnel for achievable goals. Understand?" Wesker with his leadership position give encouragement to all members.  
"YES, SIR!" All the members stood up and saluted at Wesker. So Wesker did.  
"Briefing is complete." Wesker ended the briefing and walked out the meeting room first. Other members were followed out of the room. Except Chris.  
Chris was still stood silent.  
"Chris?" Jill noticed and called him. Jill went to Chris. "Chris?" Call Jill for a second stint.  
Chris's face looks panicked. Chris still didn't ignore the call from Jill.

_-To Be Continued-_


End file.
